


PWP Ficlets

by hallulawy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Ficlet, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: Ficlets written based on kink challenges, includes settings from my other fic (Milk and Cream) and other ships (Hobbes/Zep, Riley/Egret).
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, John Riley/Harold Egret, Willard Hobbes/Zep Hindle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Angry Sex (ABO, Milk and Cream)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated daily for a week.

Dr Reese was absolutely displeased when Harold’s heat was delayed, _purposefully_. Usually the doctor’s predictions would be accurate, so when his calender was wrong, he should’ve known. But as helpful as suppresants may be, they aren’t foolproof.

Harold’s heat struck like a tidal wave while they were on the streets, causing alphas to salivate and stare at the omega’s wet trousers, drinking in his thick pheromones like beer. Dr Reese dragged his mate into the car and immediately stuffed a small vibrator into his omega’s sopping ass. The car sped away as Harold rides the toy like it’s John’s cock, crying for more. Home was too far, so John stopped near a motel, fingers crammed beside the toy as Harold was forced to cum once.

Stumbling past the reception and musty corridors like eager rabbits, he finally managed to get both of them in a tiny room and proceed to fuck his little mate against the pasty walls, bed, bathroom and desk sequentially. Initially, Harold enjoyed the rough treatment, complying even when a knotting toy was pushed into his wet asshole while having a mouthful of John’s girth. Such compliance continued until his limbs gone numb, and only then did he beg for the good doctor to stop. They went home after Harold’s hole is brimming with cum, a sure sign that his heat can be contained until they reach another bed.


	2. Awkward Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original setting.

Their sweaty hands are fumbling to take each other’s clothes off, but only got to each other’s jackets and Harold’s tie before giving up. John palmed Harold’s crotch as he humps the clothed ass, kissing his employer’s ears, cheeks and temple like an impatient teenager. When both their cocks are finally out of the zippers, the smaller man got turned around. Harold look like he’s about to cry as his hand (held in John’s) enveloped their erections, pre-cum making his fingers sticky and John’s breathing even more ragged. Harold could almost hear their climax, ascending like a blaring siren. When John’s fingers dug between Harold’s ass, pushing the tough cloth into his employer’s asshole, that was what Harold needed. His pink cock wept white globules, shot hard enough to stain John’s shirt and leave a permanent mark. Just when he thought his heart could take no more, John came too and his white streaks landed on Harold’s tailormade copper vest.


	3. Shibari (rope bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard!John/Wren.

“I think it’s time for us to go, John.” Mr Wren mumbles while walking hastily towards his private lift. The journey should take only 90 seconds, but his bodyguard, John is already placing his hand on his superior’s shoulder. Mr Wren barely nodded at any greets garnered in the lobby. After they entered the Lincoln, the privacy barrier went up and Mr Wren immediately turned to John impatiently.

John smirks as he unbuttoned his employer’s black shirt to reveal an intricate link of red ropes which are confining the pale flesh. Mr Wren squirms as John picked a jute knot below his chest and trailed it to one of the perk nipples, pinching it like he’s milking the smaller man.

”Did you cum during the shareholders’ meeting?” John whispers, his hand palming the damp crotch. “Be honest or you’ll have to wear white next time.” He gnaws on the sensitive earlobe, waiting for a response. Mr Wren bit his lips as he nods, earning a kiss on his cheek.


	4. Daddy Kink (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willard Hobbes(Escape Plan)/Zep Hindle(SAW)

The first time Zep called Hobbes ‘Daddy’ was entirely an accident. The alpha bent his omega against the table as he went balls-deep, asking if Zep would like to wear a pretty plug everyday so that all the alphas who walk by would know he’s carrying cum in his ass by just a whiff.

  
”No, please don’t, Daddy,” Zep stutters, didn’t even realize what he said until Hobbes stopped thrusting. Death felt so close when Hobbes whispers into his ear: “You want to be my little fuck doll _so_ bad, Zep?” The alpha indulged in the omega’s screams as he punched his cock into the omega repeatedly, not aiming for his womb, but to fill up the flat belly with his cream. Such tiny surprises are probably why Hobbes haven’t gotten bored of Zep just yet.


	5. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det. Riley/Mr. Egret.

The detective glowers as small breasts bounced in front of his face, sinking his teeth pathetically into the ball gag. The perk nubs aren’t taken care of (just yet), so they remain soft and shy. Mr Egret didn’t favour the detective’s bites, but he love the latter’s thick cock too much to forsaken it, hence the application of ball gags.

Riley could feel Egret’s tight ass clenching harder around his cock, the mafia boss now more vocal since he’s the only one able to talk. Hanging on the cock like his life depends on it, Mr Egret came all over the detective’s white shirt while panting, his ass resting just above the other’s hefty sacks. Egret smiles with hooded arctic blue eyes, amused over how the handsome detective drool pitifully with a hardened glare. As though succumbing to the inevitable, Det. Riley came inside Mr Egret’s ass, veins pulsing as the hot streams get caught by a thin rubber.

Mr Egret knew Riley have long taken off the restraints, but he appreciated the good acting. Gracefully, Mr Egret let the half hard cock slide out with a blop, turned around to wedge it between his ass until it’s fully hard and begging to be swallowed. He didn’t even question when the sweaty callused hands grabbed onto his torso, groping his chest as he get fucked into ecstasy once again.


	6. Getting Caught Having Sex

Finch should’ve known that when Mr Reese tries to hush him, he was being too loud. But in his defense -and not to inflate John’s pride-, anybody would find it hard to suppress volume when their prostate gets prodded repeatedly by a sizable cock. Besides, he was already shuddering in orgasm, cries penetrated the thin walls (just as John was doing) before his lover attempted to cover his mouth.

Shaw had the decency to retreat promptly when she realize what was taking them so long, yet she was merciless in stressing her surprise on how Harold is equally eloquent in private too.


	7. Mile High Club

Finch announced that this may be the last time they get to use this jet. Reese lamented slightly, but immediately replaced it with a chipper attitude. “Better not waste this opportunity then.”

The leather seats are wide, which allows Finch’s ass to be spread nicely as his standing employee thrust into the lubricated hole. John held Harold’s ankles to avoid it from dangling. Sweet Harold, always so accommodating, helped out by spreading his ass cheeks with both hands, glasses askew as he watch the sizable cock disappear into his ass. Not even tears cooled down his burning cheeks, moaning louder when John unrelentingly reminded Harold of the pilots. He turned his whimpering employer’s face to the window to enjoy the view as they fuck their brains out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final day for updating this fic. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
